


AU Jim/Pam as real people

by doncastrate



Category: The Office - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastrate/pseuds/doncastrate





	AU Jim/Pam as real people

  
Hi Hi there! It is probably the morning when you read this. It is 3:30 am for me. I would have just went to bed right away but I can't stop thinking about you. Today was amazing and I really mean it. It was super fun and easily one of the happiness moments of my life.  
You were adorable! Everything you did! You were super shy at first and so was I! If you didn't notice; when I was talking to you, I looked forward and not at your face most of the time. I couldn't but I also couldn't resist to look at you. I want to lean in beside you and hug the shit out of you. I loved how long you talked to me for and the moment you did start to talk a lot, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You are actually so pretty like no homo but you are. I am so glad that you are mine and mine only. You little fetus.  
Anyways thanks for the amazing day and you made it even more amazing by being your dorky self. You are literally perfect for me.  
As for your questions, I am scared of sex because I think it is a very scary thing if a person becomes pregnant. It puts their career at risk and their whole life would be waste. Okay, I guess I should be more clear. It's not that I won't have sex but I just want to be super safe. I want to learn the theory behind it and take all the safety steps in order to have sex. Awww if you do get carried away, we can talk about it and who knows maybe I will agree.... ( I am still scared. )  
Awwwww! My pam! My sweet sweet pam! We should play pranks of our friends like they do to Dwight!! 


End file.
